Abnormal
by xmenfan33
Summary: Rogue's in a bad mood, Scott's disappeared, Logan and Victor are bored, and the budget needs to be balanced. Things could be worse...maybe. next book in the Define Normal series.
1. A Bright Sunny Day

**Abnormal**

.

.

.

(( **bold** print is 'flash back'))

(( _italic_ print is thought))

Disclaimer: I do not own X-men Evolution or any of the associated characters

 **Chapter One:**

 **A Bright Sunny Day**

The sun was shining brightly for the first time in a week. Birds were singing in the trees, the first sign of spring had arrived. The residents of Xavier's Institute had been looking forward to this day for months. The end of a long and at times insane winter was upon them. This was the time for celebration.

No one was celebrating. In fact, it was nearly silent in the large kitchen, aside from the soft sniffling in the corner from one Katherine 'Kitty' Pryde. Everyone in the room seemed intent on remaining invisible as they stared at the doorway, waiting for their impending doom.

From the hallway came the sounds of an argument that had been going in circles for the last hour, since they had all gathered in the kitchen.

"Why me?" demanded Remy LeBeau, in an almost whining tone.

"It's your turn!" Logan replied, sounding annoyed.

"Non. Twas my turn last time. It's someone else's turn."

"As a member of the team-"

"Fine! I quit the team then."

"As a member of the household-"

"I'll move out."

"C'mon kid. It's gotta be you. No one else can get near the door without getting stabbed!"

"I _got_ stabbed last time! Twice!" Remy said with a shudder.

 **Unfortunately for Remy as soon as they entered the kitchen, everyone else remembered they had to be somewhere and left in such a hurry they forgot to put away their dishes...or close the fridge.**

" **So what do you want for breakfast?" Remy asked as he looked in the fridge.**

" **Eggs and bacon."**

" **Sorry, no more eggs. "Remy said as he intentionally overlooked half a carton in the back. Eggs equaled forks, which you can be stabbed with. He had a mental list of possible sharp objects that came to mind whenever he felt threatened.**

" **Okay then. Toast. " Rogue replied with a frown.**

" **No more bread, looks like. " Remy replied, happily avoiding the half a loaf in the bread box, and the butter knife.**

" **Fine cereal." Rogue said, really frustrated now.**

" **Sorry, cher, the milk's gone. "Remy said this time being completely honest. "How bout some donuts? They're chocolate."**

" **Fine." Rogue replied. "But I know what you're doing."**

" **What am I doing?"**

" **You're avoiding giving me any sharp object because you're afraid of getting stabbed. You do that whenever anyone's upset. You explained it to me yourself months ago."**

" **...We really are out of milk."**

" **Well of course we are, you can't be stabbed with a spoon. Well unless it was sharpened somehow or you used the handle."**

 **Remy moved slightly away from her at this statement. Before he could think of anything else to say, she asked him for some coffee, which made him very happy. Remy needed coffee to survive the day at this rate.**

 **What happened next Remy never clearly remembered. He must have said something, though what was beyond him. The next thing he knew, he was flat on his back, covered in orange juice, with Logan pulling Rogue off of him as she tried to stab him with half a .**

"Are you her best friend or not?" said Logan, shaking Remy from the horrific memory that still haunted him.

"Of course I am. That don't mean I'm gonna deal with her monthly issue again. Ask one of the girls to calm her down."

"Don' work you know that! You're the only one who can distract her when she gets in this mood! Do you really think I'd beg you to go to a girl's room if there was another choice?"

Remy grumbled "What did y'all do 'fore I got here anyway?'

"Avoided her like the plague and prayed." Logan said seriously before walking away.

"I want a note excusing me from classes and a large bag of chocolate. This is going to be a hard one." Remy called after him.

Everyone in the kitchen relaxed now that the monthly argument was over and Remy had once more agreed to calm Rogue down over her book club shipment being late. This happened more often than not, and she was unbearable until the mail finally arrived.

As the chatter finally started, Jean noticed Scott was absent from the table. She considered going up to collect him, but he had been so well behaved since they got back from the mountains that she decided to just let it go for now. Perhaps if she had decided then to go up, what came later could have been averted.

~o~O~o~

Remy was grumbling to himself as he put on his body armor in preparation for his visit to Rogue's room. He had forgotten last month, and had no intention of making that mistake again. At least Scott wasn't in here glaring at him again. Though Remy did briefly wonder where Scott might be, since he didn't remember seeing the other boy downstairs.

Remy quickly forgot this concern however when he took his phone out of his jeans to place on the nightstand. He glaceed at it as he turned it off, and was shocked to see that it was the 3rd. This was going to be worse than normal.

It was bad enough that the first Monday of every month he had to go calm down his friend when her books didn't arrive on time, but this month it was on the THIRD! The third. The one day a month he and every other male in the house with any brain whatsoever avoided her,Wanda, Jean, and Kitty.

This was THATday. The one they all dreaded. It was was then that Remy reconsidered his decision on quitting, and was halfway to his dresser before he realized he didn't have his keys right now. Logan had taken them last night for being five minutes late.

Remy was convinced that Logan had set him up with this now. Of course, Logan would know what today was. He would have known that her books would be late (since they always were) and he would have known that this was the day her period started. Remy wasn't even sure he'd been late now that he thought about it. What if Logan had set forward all the clocks just as an excuse to punish him and force him to end up in this situation? Muttering to himself and plotting Logan's demise via long fall, Remy headed out to talk Rogue down.

~o~O~o~

Scott had never been this proud of a plan. It was brilliant. He'd been plotting for weeks and had just had to wait for the perfect timing. He knew when Rogue's books didn't arrive as usual everyone would be far too distracted to notice him slipping away. With any good luck it would be hours, if not days before it was noticed.

Everything was in place, now all he had to do was wait. There was no chance of them catching him, he had made sure of it. First he had borrowed some thing Forge made that hid the storage room he was hiding in. Then he had borrowed Magneto's helmet again. After that he had stolen Logan's cologne. Logan wouldn't be able to smell him if he smelled like Logan Scott had decided. Finally he had left a note saying he was going to visit his brother. It was perfect.

Once night came, he would be ready, he just had to wait until then. Smiling gleefully Scott sat of the crate in the corner staring at the package that had nearly ruined his plan. He was thankful he had seen the mailman coming this morning and in time to grab Rogue's books from the box before Kitty had checked the mail.

~o~O~o~

Remy was halfway to Rogue's room when he heard the crash of something being thrown in the girls' dorm. He assumed correctly that Rogue was once more throwing her books around in protest of the late mail.

He sighed heavily. This was going to be worse than he's imagined in his room. She didn't normally start the book throwing until closer to evening. He needed a way out of this mess. He supposed he could just sneak out of the house and head to school, leaving the adults to deal with it. However it was likely they had already called the school, and the others had already left.

It was then that Remy came up with his latest brilliant plan. He knew just how to get out of helping Rogue (and likely being stabbed again). One that would defiantly work! Logan would play right into it! It was the best plan ever, he would be free from this monthly torment! All he needed to do was talk Rogue into it.


	2. Brilliance Requires Coffee

**Abnormal**

.

.

.

(( **bold** print is 'flash back'))

(( _italic_ print is thought))

Disclaimer: I do not own X-men Evolution or any of the associated characters

 **Chapter Two:**

 **Brilliance Requires Coffee**

There is a very valid reason why Remy drinks a carafe of coffee every morning. He doesn't think without it. This was made evident by even considering a brilliant plan to avoid Rogue for 72 hours that would require Rogue to help him and therefore not be able to avoid her.

Remy, however, had not had his morning coffee today. Not even a cup. So he had no idea that his plan was flawed as he rushed excitedly to Rogue's room ready to explain his half formed and very hole filled plan to her, about how he was going to trick Logan into helping him avoid her.

His plan was simple enough really. He was going to convince Logan that he was interested in Rogue. There was no way that it could fail, because Logan , as well as the other adults, would immediately remember that they didn't allow boys' in the girls' dorms and girls' in the boys' dorms when they realized that Remy was a boy and Rogue was a girl.

There were problems with this plan, of course, though Remy hadn't seen them. First of all, Logan had never forgotten their genders, but he was desperate. Secondly, Charles would know immediately this was a trick to get out of doing something Remy was asked to do. Then, there was the issue of convincing Rogue to pretend to be interested in him just so he could avoid her for a couple of days. Finally, the entire point of this plan was to stay away from her but he was headed right toward her to do it.

Had Remy partaken in his morning coffee, it may have occurred to him that this was a bad plan. That to convince Logan they were going out would have terrible repercussions such as their monthly movie marathon invitation only event. There was no way Logan would allow them to continue to refuse to invite anyone as they locked themselves in the rec room over night to watch as many horror movies as they could. Inviting others would then mean someone else would get to pick on occasion.

There was also the issue of Rogue, who was very emotional at the moment, going along with such a plan. In fact, suggesting such a plan was likely to get him injured, which was the whole point of the plan to begin with: avoid injuries.

Remy admitted to himself (once, about four weeks ago) that he thought he might be slightly interested in Rogue. He realized he had been mistaken, when he had started to ask her if she might be interested in him , and required 3 stitches. Though to be fair he had never gotten past "Hey Rogue" (he had been hit by a piece of flying debris-really having any form of conversation in the Danger room was rather foolish) so her reaction probably had nothing to do with that bit of temporary insanity. Just to be sure though, he had schooled himself to never even think it again.

Now here he was, rushing head long into suggesting that they not go out, but pretend to. All because he was afraid of her when she got like this and wanted to avoid her.

He was actually halfway through explaining his great plan to Rogue when he remembered why this plan was invented and why it was a bad plan to begin with.

"So. Let me get this straight. You think I'm being over-dramatic and hormonal, so you want to pretend to date me, so Logan will forbid you to talk to me, so that you don't have to come see me." Rogue said, as she glared fiercely at him.

"Oui. Y'see, it's the best plan ever. I don't get stabbed. I don't hurt your feelings. We all win." Remy said, still excited and completely missing the expression on Rogue's face.

" You realize of course I know you're avoiding me on purpose now."

"Non. That's the best part! Logan will forbid it, so there's no way that you'll know it was actually my plan because...awe crap." Remy said, finally seeing the biggest flaw in his plan.

Rogue glared for another minute, and then she did the scariest thing of all. She burst into tears. Remy went over to hug her, as he tried to apologize and explain that he hadn't had any coffee today so anything he said was bound to be completely idiotic.

Rogue sniffled greatly. Then she rubbed her face on his shirt, leaving her makeup. Then, just when he began to relax, she punched him in the stomach. Remy apologized again as soon as he could speak from being winded. Rogue was holding her injured hand and cursing him as loudly as she could. He had forgotten he was wearing his armor, but the contact with her fist had injured them both.

Remy stood back up, and they made their way together down to the medlab to make sure she hadn't broken anything and get some ice for his bruise. The only good thing that had come from this, was she had temporarily forgotten her book, and she had forgiven him for his really terrible plan.

~o~O~o~

Scott listened gleefully as Remy and Rogue passed his hiding place, both complaining to the other about their injuries. This was a good start, and the best part was he hadn't done it. Therefore they couldn't attempt to pin in on him.

Not that that would actually stop them from trying to blame him. They were probably already trying to think of a way to say that he somehow injured Rogue's fist and bruised Remy's stomach. They were out of luck though, since he had left that note. No one would believe them and he would finally be believed!

Now that they had passed him, Scott returned to his plotting. It required a bit of careful planning even now. He had to wait until everyone went to bed tonight, then he could begin.

First he was going to remove all of Rogue's book collection from her room, and hide them in Remy's closet. Then he was going to get some dinner, because he forgot to grab his snack cakes, and was already starting to feel hungry. After that he was going to take all of Remy's cards and hide them in Rogue's closet. Finally if he still had time (Because Remy had A LOT of cards) he was going to leave some not so nice notes signed by the pair all over the ground floor to get the others on board with their level of evil.

~o~O~o~

It had been one of those mornings for Remy. He knew it was going to be a bad day when he was woken by the irate voice of Rogue as she came close to his room while she screamed at someone. A moment later, before his brain could fully piece together what might be happening he realized it was Logan who she was yelling at, and that they were coming to his room.

Things had gone down hill from there. Just as he sat up, still groggy, his door slammed open. "I don't care that it's four am! I want my books back!" Rogue screamed.

"You ain't allowed in the boys' wing! You ain't allowed out of bed at this hour!" Logan screamed as he attempted to get in her path again.

"My books are in here, I know it! Remy's crap is in my closet and the note said I'd find them here."

"It don't matter it can be sorted out in the morning!"

"No. They're mine, I want them now!"

"You ain't going to be reading right now anyway."

"You don't know that."

"Umm. Excuse me, but what's going on?" Remy ventured to interrupt as he climbed out of bed.

"Shut it Swamp Rat. This ain't got nothin to do with you! I just want my stuff back and it's in here." Rogue said with a glare. Remy raised his hands in defeat and sat back down. It was far to early to remind her that if it was in his room, and his stuff was in hers, then it was his business too.

Apparently something of this feeling showed on his face however, because suddenly Rogue lost interest in arguing with Logan and turned on Remy. "How did someone manage to switch our stuff while you were sleeping anyway? Ain't you supposed to be the best Thief or something? But your crap gets stolen from ya?"

"I-"

"Don't 'I' me! Did you have something to do with this? Is this pay back for punching you, and then kicking you in the shin?"

"Non. I-"

"Look I wasn't really going to stab you, or cut your hair. That was an idle threat"

"I know, I-"

"Ifn ya know why'd ya let our stuff get taken?"

"Woman listen-"

"Did you just 'Woman me?!"

Remy mentally reviewed the conversations from the last twenty four hours before wisely deciding to make a break for it. He barely made it to the door as a heavy book flew in his direction.

After Rogue had calmed back down, they were sent back to bed, their things back in their proper places. It seemed like moments passed before the alarm clock woke him again, and he got dressed intent on avoiding Rogue for the morning. After all she had been very angry with him last night.

Unfortunately for him, Victor was waiting for him as he left his room, with an order directly from Charles to collect Rogue for breakfast. It also requested that he attempt to have her in a better mood than the day before. Remy seriously considered moving to China at this point, before he remembered he didn't speak the language.

When he arrived at Rogue's door he could tell she was still in a mood. For one thing, Wanda was sleeping in a sleeping bag in the hall, for another there was smashing sounds coming from her room. Remy decided to deal with the sleeping girl first.

"Hey, Wanda. You might wanna get up now, fore someone stomps on ya and you have to hex us all again, like that time when Jubes spilled your cocoa."

"I think I should move back to the Brotherhood house. Sure I'd have to deal with my brother, but I'd have my own room." Wanda grumbled as she sat up. She frequently moved back and forth between the two houses depending on who was annoying her at the time.

Remy nodded but said nothing, having learned long ago not to take a side on that argument. Wanda stood and wandered off before Remy squared his shoulders and carefully opened the door.


	3. Rogue's Rage

**Abnormal**

.

.

.

(( **bold** print is 'flash back'))

(( _italic_ print is thought))

Disclaimer: I do not own X-men Evolution or any of the associated characters

 **Chapter Three:**

 **Rogue's Rage**

Remy had fearfully entered Rogue's room, to find a complete disaster. Books,papers and clothing was everywhere. It looked as if a tornado had ripped through the area. So much so that he glanced out the window to ensure the skies were clear. After all, just because he hadn't woken to a storm didn't mean there hadn't been one.

Rogue quickly cleared up this theory however, when he spotted her crouched down next to her bed, throwing various items from under it to the center of the floor. He ducked when a particularity large text book flew in his direction, which is when she finally noticed him.

"I got a notice from the book company, they said my book was delivered already." Rogue said in reply to his questioning look.

"When?"

"I don't know, yesterday I think it said, but it's got to be here somewhere! Why would anyone take off with my book-Wait! All my books and stuff ended up in your room earlier when our stuff got switched, go look in there for it!"

"But-Okay." Remy replied, he changed his mind about arguing halfway through the thought. She was letting him escape before the dreaded tears began and she wasn't blaming him for the situation. As far as he was concerned it was the best he could hope for given the situation.

Sure he doubted that her book was in his room, in fact he had no intention of even bothering to look. It was a Saturday, and he was not going to waste the entire day on a book that wasn't even here! He had more important things to do, like Candy Crush.

Yes Remy had become addicted to Candy Crush. He spent hours playing it. He'd lost his phone twice this month for playing it in class, but thankfully he was able to swipe it back from the teacher both times.

~o~O~o~

Rogue finally gave up on her book being in her room and set out to search the rest of the mansion for it. Wanda spotted Rogue walking down the stairs and quickly re-entered the room to pack her things. She was once more tired of where she lived and decided her brother was less annoying than Xavier. This of course would change in a few days, it always did.

Wanda could never stand to stay at the Brotherhood house for more than a week. Her brother annoyed her and Toad was forever attempting to flirt with her. It didn't seem to matter how many times she beat him up, he kept doing it. The only thing more annoying was Tabitha's refusal to stay out of her room. It was Wanda's room, even when she wasn't there as far as she was concerned and Tabitha would invade it.

The thought of her room being invaded right at this moment spurred her to finish quickly, she intended to surprise them, so that she could catch them at...whatever annoying thing they were doing right now that surely needed punishment.

~o~O~o~

Rogue arrived in the kitchen just as everyone else remembered it was Saturday and they had plans. She couldn't figure out how they managed to forget their plans every few weeks, only to suddenly remember when she said hello, but she wasn't worried about it. They were probably intentionally forgetting things in an attempt to get out of something, and it wasn't her concern.

The kitchen yielded no results, which was far more upsetting to her then everyone running off like that, though she was annoyed that no one stuck around long enough for her to ask if they'd seen her mail.

 _After all, it's not like I ask that much of anyone! You'd think that on the rare occasion I need something they'd be willing to help, but Oh NO! You stab somebody ONE TIME with a donut and all of a sudden you're 'scary' and 'crazy' and 'out of control'._ Rogue, now annoyed, went in search of anyone still in the mansion to demand they help her find her book.

~o~O~o~

Charles was rubbing his temples. This had been going on for the last hour (or ten minutes, it was hard to tell with these two). Logan had burst into his office, followed closely by Victor shortly after they had run into each other in the kitchen.

They were now on the other side of the desk arguing with each other far worse than the children ever did. Charles reached for his aspirin, suddenly wishing that he drank as Logan slammed his fist onto the desk. "I'm tellin ya Chuck, no one in their right mind can work with this idiot on a daily basis"

"That's rich! You are such a pocket full of rainbows yourself!" Victor growled.

"A pocket full of what?! Wait never mind, that was the stupidest thing you've said all week!"

"No the stupidest thing I said all week was 'If mustard comes from mustard seeds where do we get ketchup from'- Wait, I mean I didn't say anything stupid!"

"Too late ya already admitted that your stupid, and it comes from tomatoes, just like I tol' ya when you asked the first five times."

"Why don't you fertilize the gardens?" Charles suggested before the conversation could get any worse.

"Ro banned us from the gardens. She said our fertilizing contest was damaging her plants and that if we didn't want to know what lightening felt like we'd stay away." Logan said with a frown.

"I've felt lightening, it isn't fun, so we decided to try to see who could burn the most trash, but you said the city didn't allow trash burning if their were tires or gas involved." Victor added.

Charles silently cursed Ororo for taking a distraction from the two, before he thought of the quickest way to keep them busy for several days, possibly weeks. "You know, it just occurred to me...the kids need a new obstacle course, they can do the current one blindfolded."

"Red and Stripes can do it in under five, it takes The Elf and Half-Pint twice as long. "Logan brags. He'd made them start going in blindfolded six weeks ago. You never knew when you'd be in a situation where you went blind halfway through walking across a series of tires. You just didn't.

"I bet I can make a better course then you, yours is too soft on em." Said Victor with his arms crossed.

This made Logan growl. His training was a matter of great pride to him, and this was the greatest insult that had ever occurred against him. The two left immediately to go to the local home improvement store and lumber yard. Charles relaxed, convinced that it would take them days to finish and he needed the peace.

He had just opened his laptop when Erik came in to remind him of their appointment with the accountant, and with another sigh Charles shut it back down, once more reaching for the aspirin.

Wanda was on her way out of the front door when a hand covered her mouth and she was drug into the coat closet. Before she could react or see who it was a darkness overcame her as the gas knocked her out. 

* * *

**Author's Note:**

To Guest Reviewer,

No, Scott does not want to gain Rogue's favor, he is angry with her as well. This is a part of a series of stories (Define Normal Series). In the first book Scott wanted revenge against Remy, in the second book they had made up but then Remy and Rogue both intentionally messed with Scott, in the third book and this one he is once again trying to get revenge on them. For the most part, Remy is unaware of Scott's anger through out the set of stories, he is usually busy with other things at the same time. With the exceptions of when he was 'messing with' Scott and when someone else points it out to him. As far as him hiding in the basement goes, it's is an extension of his behavior from book three and just him being insane. He is under the impression that the adults will not know he's there and therefore not realize he is behind the trouble he intends to cause. I hope this cleared up your questions.


	4. Plans Come Together

**Abnormal**

.

.

.

(( **bold** print is 'flash back'))

(( _italic_ print is thought))

Disclaimer: I do not own X-men Evolution or any of the associated characters

 **Chapter Four:**

 **Plans Come Together**

Wanda came to bound and gagged in the basement storeroom. _Just great, I wonder what idiot decided this was a good idea?!_

"Hello Wanda." said a voice from the shadows that she immediately recognized as Scott Summers. "I'd like to invite you to revenge."

"Mmfmmh" Wanda said, which loosely translated to "Untie me now you idiot before I hex you into next year." but Scott took to mean "Of course I want revenge and thank you so much for forcing me into it."

"I'm so pleased you are on board." said Scott as he removed the gag. "Now don't bother to scream. Hank,Rogue and the Snack Murder are the only ones here and none of them are on this level."

"You idiot! There's no way you can get away with this!" Wanda said as soon as he moved the rag.

"Of course I'll get away with it. No one even knows I'm home. I've already set up several items on my revenge list and they are unaware." Scott said. "Now do you want to argue with me or do you want to punish Kitty, Rogue, and Jean for ruining your weekend last month?"

"... Punish them how?"

"I'm so glad you asked. "said Scott as he pulled out what appeared to be floor plans of the mansion.

~o~O~o~

Logan felt like a kid in the candy store. He was happily throwing everything he could think of into his cart as Victor, now his best friend again, ordered their lumber needs next door. This was going to be a great project! They were going to both build the best course they could, and when they were finished the children would prove once and for all which of them was the better craftsmen.

Logan wondered if Charles would take issue with adding both spikes and firepits to the course and shrugged before going in search of a clerk to ask where they kept their snakes.

Victor was in an equally good mood. He hadn't had a challenge like this in months! Those kids were going to be kept so busy they wouldn't even be able to think about being troublemakers. When all was said and done, Logan would finally have to admit that he had gone soft, and Victor was still the better trainer.

He ordered his lumber and then headed in the direction of a near by construction zone in hopes of finding some scrap metal to add to his challenge pit. Nothing like threat of impalement to keep someone on a balance beam.

 **~o~O~o~**

Remy had been ignoring his promise to look for Rogue's package for the last two hours. He had, in fact, forgotten that he had promised at all. He was consumed by his game and was so completely distracted that when the thought occurred to him that he was supposed to be doing something, he stood at once to go ask Rogue if she remembered who had asked for his help.

In Remy's very feeble defense, he always asked her when he forgot what he was supposed to be doing something but got distracted. Usually it was either homework or something Erik had assigned him.

He also had a terrible tendency to confuse himself with arguments to stop himself from actually calling Magneto 'Buckethead' out loud, thanks to John's favorite nick name of the man.

It was so bad in fact that he was once more cursing John as he started across the room, now convinced that it had something to do with Magneto. He was so distracted that he didn't notice the skateboard sitting next to his bed until he had landed on his face next to Scott's bed, just as Rogue walked in the door.

 _How did that even get in here?_ Remy wondered as he pulled himself to his hands and knees with the face of his phone lighting up the mess under his bed like a flashlight.

"Remy, I love that you're searching this hard for me, but do you really think someone could've put my book under there without you noticing?"

"Ya never know, if I'd been out of the room at the time anything's possible. It ain't exactly clean under there." Remy replied. He had realized as she spoke that he was supposed to be looking for something in his room. Thinking fast he went with what she said and hoped it would keep himself out of trouble.

It seemed to work as Rogue beamed at him and thanked him for trying so hard to find it. She then said. "You might as well give up though, if was in here you'd have found it by now. Maybe it's in the library, would you help me look?"

The last thing Remy, or anyone halfway sane (not that he was) would want to spend their Saturday doing was searching a library for a missing book. There were thousands of books in there, and the teens weren't the best at putting them back where they belonged. However she was happy with him at the moment and he didn't want to change that, so he quickly agreed and stood up to follow her all the while wondering if he could fake an injury to get out of this. Better yet, could he cause an injury to get out of it? Perhaps if he tripped and fell he could be free from all chores for a couple of weeks?

Remy was staring down the stairs, debating if he could make such a fall look real without killing himself when he remembered that the library was on the same floor so there was no way to fall down the stairs believably. Cursing his luck at being perfectly healthy, Remy reluctantly followed Rogue down the hallway.

~o~O~o~

Logan and Victor were both in bad moods when they returned to the van. Apparently you couldn't get live snakes from home improvement stores, and this was considered 'strange' and 'demented' when Logan had tried to explain why he needed them. Victor had a similar problem in that taking the scrap metal from a construction zone was considered 'stealing' and they didn't care he needed it to teach the kids attention to detail.

So they were going home (according to them) practically empty handed when they spotted Charles and Erik leaving the Accountant's. Charles looked like he had a severe headache, while Erik appeared to have recently suffered some sort of mental issue. Both men looked far less composed than usual, and Erik's hair was all over the place, prompting Logan and Victor to worry they had once again been cut off their supply of hairspray.

They stopped to ask Charles about it who confirmed with. " The repairs we had to make last month when Sam and John took out the east wall has wiped out the budget for this quarter. We haven't the money to buy anything unnecessary."

"Trust me, Chuck. Hairspray is a must. You've seen my hair with out it, and I've seen how those kids react to it!"

"Surely Logan it won't be that bad."

"It was terrible Charles, I was attacked since they thought I was a vampire or a zombie, or whatever it was they were freaked out about at the moment."

"It's either the hairspray or the beer Logan, we can't afford both." Erik replied.

Logan had to think about this. He could either be attacked by the kids who hadn't seen the last time his hair was without proper grooming, or he could go without beer which he liked to drink after the kids finally gave up and went to bed at night. After a few minutes, he asked them to give him a couple hours to decide which he really needed more.


	5. Revenge (again)

**Abnormal**

.

.

.

Disclaimer: I do not own X-men Evolution or any of the associated characters

 **Chapter Five:**

 **Revenge (again)**

Rogue insisted it was time to eat, about two thirds of the way through the library search, much to Remy's relief. They had been searching most of the afternoon, which in Saturday- time (according to Remy) was about four years.

He of course didn't give this information to Rogue, because he valued his friendship -and his things far too much to voice the opinion that he had just wasted most of his day off.

"We'll just grab a quick sandwich, then we can start in the history section." Rogue said as they headed down the stairs.

Remy was just behind her so she didn't see his expression of abject horror. On the other hand, she was in front of him so he couldn't 'accidentally' fall down the stairs. Which after he thought about it was better anyway.

After all the only thing worse than going to the med-lab was going to the med-lab on an empty stomach. He could always fall sown the stairs on his way back to the library...because as of this afternoon he had decided the only thing worse than going to the med-lab hungry was going back into that library.

 _At least we've made progress, how much more is there to really look through? After all it took us four hours to do this much, so maybe another hour and she'll give up... as long as I don't have an accident on these stairs._ Remy thought to himself as they reached the bottom.

"We can look in the other library after dinner if we don't find it in history." Rogue continued, completely unaware that Remy was frozen to the spot at this idea and seriously considering quitting the team again.

Rogue finally noticed Remy was still on the final step as she reached the kitchen, and yelled for him to hurry up. The others could be back at anytime, and trying to grab a snack in a crowd was difficult as well as annoying.

Remy caught up to her reconizing the tone and they headed into the kitchen. As soon as they opened the door they knew something was wrong. The room smelled strange and there was smoke coming out of the oven. Which was strange as they and Hank were the only ones home at the moment.

Rogue walked over and turned the oven off as Remy opened the windows. "Did Hank decide to start dinner and forget again?" Remy asked.

Rogue shrugged. "It's possible, but I don't think he's been in the kitchen even to make a sandwich since last time. I'm pretty sure Charles banned him."

The smoke which hadn't gotten thick yet, was mostly clear so Remy started pulling out what he would need to make their sandwiches while Rogue searched the drawers for an oven-mitt to remove whatever had been in the oven. "Wait, why are we the only ones home anyway? I know it's a Saturday and all, but usually there are a couple people around. Storm at least."

Remy shrugged as he had no intention of telling her that they were avoiding her right now. Rogue had finally found it and opened the oven soon as Logan andVictor came into the room, followed closely by Charles and Erik.

Inside instead of the assumed semi burnt meal, were several shirts. Rogue stared at them blanky as Remy frowned and Erik said. "What are you children up to now?"

"I don't know, we just came down and the oven was on." Remy said, continuing to frown.

"Distorying others' things is not acceptable." Said Erik. "Remy we've been over this, we covered it extensively when John and you first joined me."

"I didn't do this!" Remy said, offended that Erik would think it was him. Everyone knew that if Remy decided to destroy something he used his powers.

"It wasn't them." Logan said with a growl, sniffing the room.

"Then who was it? No one else is home." Charles replied. He could sense Remy's annoyance and hear Rogue's confusion but there didn't appear to be anyone else around.

"It's time to go drag that little creep out of his hidin spot. "Said Victor.

Both Logan and Victor had known from the beginning where Scott was hiding, but had decided they didn't want to deal with both angry Rogue and crazy Scott at the same time, and he seemed to be simply hiding again.

Now however he had moved on to ruining Jean and Kitty's things, as well as dragging Wanda into it, if the smell was correct. Logan nodded to Victor and the both headed toward the elevator as the other kids finally arrived home.

Charles sighed before stating that he would go tell the girls what had happened, as Rogue found some of her own shirts in the dishwasher, and Erik tried to remember where he had left his helmet last. If Scott had hidden from Charles, clearly the boy had stolen it again.

Wanda and Scott were giggling in the closet, figuring by now that Remy was in serious trouble and the other girls would soon be learning of the fate of their shirts.

Logan yanked open the door, and Wanda screamed as Scott fell off of his stool. One look at Logan's angry face and Wanda yelled " It wasn't my fault! I was kidnapped and drug in here and everything he said made sense here in the dark where I didn't know where I was at. I have Stockholm Syndrome."

Scott immediately added Wanda to the list of enemies he kept in his hip pocket as Victor rolled his eyes and Logan replied. "No one gets Stockholm Syndrome in less than a day."

"Humans don't but we're mutants, we're different." Wanda insisted.

"Bull s-" Scott started but was cut off by Logan's glare.

"Listen up boy, just because I ain't buying her act don' mean you ain't in trouble."

"I didn't do anything! It was all her idea."

Logan opened his mouth to respond when he read the address on the package next to Scott. Instead of arguing the strangeness of Wanda's statement he glared at Scott. "How long have you had Rogue's book?"

"Yesterday morning. I mean, what book?"

"Unbelievable! You let everyone in this house suffer when you had it here all along?! How irresponsable can you be? You do remember that Rogue stabbed Remy last month...twice, and you let this happen again, no you caused it to happen again!" Victor said, while Logan glared the entire time.

Logan gestures for them to follow him as he grabs the book and heads back upstairs. Scott happily follows, now that he had his revenge he could go back to being friends with Remy. Unlike Wanda who had become new Remy in his opinion.

Logan handed Rogue the book (which made her squeal in delight much to his dismay), and before he could say anymore, Charles called everyone to a meeting.

They all headed toward the living room, not sure they wanted to know and in Logan's case, not sure they'd made up their minds. As everyone settles in Charles begins. "As many of you have guessed we are having financial concerns. It was time to make tough choices. Firstly we will now only be using hairspray if the user really needs it. That is Logan, Victor, Remy, Rogue and Rhane. Everyone else is just going to have to suffer through until next quarter. Also, I invited the Brotherhood to move in here, at least for a few weeks."

There was mass complaining about this announcement, several from the kids who just learned they would not be receiving their hairspray any longer but a few over the idea of the Brotherhood moving in.

Rogue was the only one with no complaints. She had her book. She was starting to feel better, and the Brotherhood guys never bugged her. Wanda on the other hand was angry that she was not going to get to go hide when she became bored or annoyed. Now she was going to have to interact with people. It had been a bad week end, and there was still an entire day left until school returned on Monday.

 _ **~The End~**_


End file.
